Percabeth Part 2
by pkoenigsbauer
Summary: Annabeth arrives at St. Lawrence Academy and starts school there. Will she like the school. Will she and Percy break up. If you want to find out, continue reading


Percabeth

Annabeth's POV

Sleeping next to Percy was a dream come true. I was thrilled that we were finally together, even if he is a seaweed brain. When Sally came to wake us up, I felt a little embarrassed to be found sleeping with Percy. I had to be at the new student orientation by nine o'clock in the morning so we had to get going.

Sally made Percy and me scrambled eggs and bacon. Because my new school, was an all girls school, it would be only Sally driving me to my new school. My parents put Sally and Paul down as an emergency contact for my school. It was called St Lawrence Academy. Before leaving, I gave Percy one last kiss good by.

"By Percy," I said

"See you wise girl," said Percy. We hugged once last time and I got into Sally's car. St Lawrence Academy, was just a couple of blocks west of Percy's apartment. We had made arrangements with the school allowing me to go off with the Jackson's to Montauk beach on Long Island. Percy had told me that it was the place where Poseidon and Sally first met.

When we got to my dorm, I walked into my closet sized room. There were two beds, two desks, and two chairs. I could see bags on one of the beds but my roommate was nowhere to be scene. She must be out with friends. I was sure that I wouldn't get any.

"Ok Annabeth," Sally said to me. "Do you have all of your stuff. If you forgot anything at our apartment, we'll give it to you as soon as we can. Ok dear."

"Thanks Sally," I said. "But I think that I have everything."

"Ok, well, see you Friday afternoon."

"K, by," I said. Then Sally left. I plopped down on my bed and started to unpack. That's when a tall black haired girl walked into my room. She had dark brown eyes and wore a lot of eyeliner.

"Hi," she said in an French accent. "My name is Grace. Are you Annabeth."

"Yes hi," I said.

"I'm from Paris."

"I'm from Virginia," I said back. Grace sat on her bed and pulled out a laptop computer.

"Who dropped you off," she said.

"Oh, it was actually…um… this is going to sound a little weird, but that was my boyfriends mom."

"Oh," she said back in a surprised voice. "You have a boyfriend."

"Yeah."

"How long have you two been together."

"Couple of months." I felt bad lying, but I didn't want to tell a person who could end up as a friend that I call a boyfriend someone I got together with a few weeks ago. It would also seem strange that his mom would drop me off at a new boarding school.

When dinnertime came, we headed out to a small building that kind of looked like a barn from the outside. Apparently it was the dinning hall. We sat down, and ate by dorm. The food was discussing. They said we were having BLT's but they tasted kind of like moldy spaghetti and rotten eggs.

I fell asleep that night feeling lonely as ever. There was no Percy next to me. And there was a full week of classes before I would get my Percy back.

The next week was absolute torture. I don't even know where to start. The food sucked, classes put me to sleep, the girls were like a bunch Aphrodite kids, the teachers were unfairly mean, and if you so much as didn't get above a B- on your test or homework, they would put you in detention. The only thing I liked about St. Lawrence Academy, was my roommate Grace. We quickly became friends. She reminded me of Thalia.

Finally, Friday came. In my last class of the day, which this time was French. I hatted French. I should be studying Latin or Ancient Greek or something interesting and useful like that. My teacher, Ms. Fairybells, was even worse of having Mr. D from camp being your father for eternity. She was this girl who was about a million years old. She was completely bald but had a brown mustache above her lip and she was the meanest person next Cronus.

I was daydreaming about Percy when Ms. Fairybells said,

"Ms. Chase," she said.

"Yes Ms. Fairybells," I said trying hard not to bust out laughing at her name.

"Please tell the class how to say this in French what is written on the board." I glanced up at the chock board. My dyslexia began to act up and it said something like, Chiron like Cassing a cat.

"I don't know," I said weakly.

"Just as I thought," Ms. Fairybells. "Little lovely lady's just day dreaming and not paying attention. Class how do you what is written on the board."

"Le chien a chassé le chat," the whole class accept me said.

"Very good," said Ms. Fairybells. "Ms. Chase I expect a great deal of improvement out of you our you will spend all of next week with me in detention. Got it." I nodded. The bell rang and I ran off to my dorm room. I opened the door and saw non other than Percy sitting on my bed.

"Percy!" I said and I ran to him and kissed him. "You know your not suppost to be hear.

"I came by to pick you up," he said. I was just so happy to see him. I couldn't believe that he was really hear. It felt like a full year had passed since I had seen him last. He leaned in and he kissed me. I kissed him back. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waste. He pushed me on my back onto my bed and before I knew it, we were making out. Percy was a really good kisser. His lips were perfectly smooth.

Things were going great until Ms. Fairybells walked into my room.

"Annabeth, I just came to give you…" her voice trickled off when she saw what Percy and me were doing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHHA," screamed Ms. Fairybells. Percy and I responded back by saying,

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"What the yuck," Ms. Fairybells shouted.

"It isn't what it looks like," I said back in a terrified voice. Not only had I been caught kissing by a teacher but my least favorite teacher.

"Ms. Chase," she said. "You know the rules. Boys are not allowed her and because of that, you will be immediately expelled."

"Expelled"! Percy and I said together.

"You can't expel me," I said. "Can I please get a second chance."

"No," said Ms. Fairybells. "Today was your last day here.


End file.
